Patricia Team Racing Saga
About This On the big day of a racing tournament for everyone amuzement, Lrrr, An Alien Overlord from the planet Omicron Persi 8, Seek to take over Mobius to boost the size of his army(thou most likely cause he was nagged to by his wife.) and the only way to save their planet is through racing to see who be the champion to defeat Lrrr. It survival of the fastest. What Happen TBA Ending TBA Characters + = Hero (Will have Piraka Chaos Mask Shield) - = Evil (Will have Mokevu Mask Shield*Despite no one liking him and him trapped in the underworld*) *Patricia the Skunk (As Crash) (Main Protagonist) + *Mei (As Coco) + *Archer the Crocodile (As Cortex) - *Lotu (As N.Gin) - *Spice the Hedgehog (As Dingodile) - *Wade Neon (As Tiny Tiger) - *Ragepuff/Janae Jigglypuff (As Polar) + *Pucca (As Pura) + *Piraka Chaos (As Aku Aku) (NPC) *Junkrat (As Ripper Roo) - (Thou not really evil, just crazy and will still have a Piraka Mask none of the less) *Meng Huo (As Papu Papu) + *Spinal (As Komodo Joe) - *Taffyta (As Pinstripe) - *Bill Cipher (As N.Tropy) (Secret Character) - (Don't appear in Story Mode) *Sans (As Penta Penguin) (Secret Character) + (Don't appear in Story Mode) *Lrrr (As Nitrous Oxide) - (Main Antagonist/Have his on personal shield) *Kadri (NPC) (In Cloud Cuckoo Land Area) *Efi (NPC) (In Oasis Area) *Orisa (NPC) (In Oasis Area) *Jazmin Kimmy (NPC) (In Oasis Area) *Squid Sisters: Callie & Marie (NPC) (In Inkopolis Area) "More Coming Soon" Box Weapons *??? Character Specials *Patricia = Skunk Gas *Mei = Blizzard *Archer = Apocafist *Lotu = Ink Bomb *Spice = Whip Lash *Wade = 4th Wall Trouble *Ragepuff = Sing *Pucca = Anger Issue Race Tracks Tokyo Japan Cup (Tokyo, Earth) *Mobius Carnival (Mobius Brazil) (Home: Patricia the Skunk) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Spice **3rd: Wade **4th: Archer **5th to 8th: Mei/Lotu/Ragepuff/Pucca *Route 66 (Overwatch, U.S.A.) (Home: Junkrat) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Mei **3rd: RagePuff **4th: Archer **5th: Spice **6th to 7th: Wade/Pucca **8th: Lotu *Gravity Falls (Oregon, U.S.A.) (Home: Bill Cipher) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Lotu **3rd: Archer **4th: Spice **5th: Wade **6th: Pucca **7th to 8th: Mei/Ragepuff *Jami's Underwater Facility (Mobius Ocean) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Archer **3rd: Mei **4th: Spice **5th to 8th: Ragepuff/Lotu/Pucca/Wade *Route 66 (Patricia vs. Junkrat) (Tokyo Japan Cup: Finals) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Junkrat Cloud Cuckoo Cup (Cloud Cuckoo Land) *Ecopoint Antarctica (Antartica) (Home: Mei) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Spice **3rd: Pucca **4th: Ragepuff **5th: Archer **6th: Wade **7th: Mei **8th: Lotu *Sooga Village (Korea) (Home: Pucca) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Pucca **3rd: Archer **4th: Spice **5th: Lotu **6th to 7th: Mei/Ragepuff **8th: Wade *Nanman Village (Somewhere in Mobius) (Home: Meng Huo) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Spice **3rd: Archer **4th: Ragepuff **5th to 7th: Wade/Pucca/Lotu **8th: Mei *Lust Dungeon (Parts Unknown) (Home: Spice) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Spice **3rd to 4th: Wade/Archer **5th: Pucca **6th: Ragepuff **7th: Mei **8th: Lotu *Nanman Village (Patricia vs. Meng Huo) (Cloud Cuckoo Cup) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Meng Huo Oasis Cup (Oasis) *Snowdin (Underground) (Home: Sans) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Mei **3rd: Spice **4th to 6th: Pucca/Lotu/Ragepuff **7th: Wade **8th: Archer *Shipwreck Shore (Caribbean) (Home: Spinal) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Ragepuff **3rd: Archer **4th to 6th: Mei/Wade/Pucca **7th: Lotu **8th: Spice *Poke Float (Skies Above ???) (Home: Ragepuff) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Ragepuff **3rd: Spice **4th: Archer **5th: Lotu **6th to 8th: Wade/Mei/Pucca *Deadpool Arena (Yeager) (Home: Wade Neon) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Wade **3rd to 4th: Archer/Spice **5th to 8th: Lotu/Mei/Ragepuff/Pucca *Shipwreck Shore (Patricia vs. Spinal) (Oasis Cup) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Spinal Inkopolis Cup (Inkopolis) *Piranha Pit (Inkopolis) (Home: Lotu) **1st: Patricia **2nd to 3rd: Archer/Spice **4th: Wade **5th to 7th: Mei/Pucca/Ragepuff **8th: Lotu (Didn't Finish) *Villainous Alliance Space Station (Outer Space near Planet Mobius) (Home: Archer) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Spice **3rd: Archer **4th: Ragepuff **5th to 6th: Wade/Lotu **7th: Mei **8th: Pucca *Sugar Rush (???) (Home: Taffyta) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Janae/Ragepuff **3rd: Spice **4th: Archer **5th: Wade **6th to 7th: Mei/Pucca **8th: Lotu *Sugar Rush (Patricia vs. Taffyta) (Inkopolis Cup) **1st: Patricia **2nd: Taffyta Final Showdown *??? (Patricia Vs. Lrrr) **Cancelled do to Lrrr change of heart after a talk about his wife pushing him to Patricia. Trivia *While it not the first time the characters race before, This is the first saga to have a RP based on Racing. Let alone a racing game. *Despite appearing in the character select screen, Bill Cipher and Sans play as the bonus characters and so does not appear in the story mode, Not even as a boss. *Their kart colors are base on their appearance. **Patricia - Hot Pink **Archer - Blue-Green **Wade - Dark Red **Mei - Light Blue **Lotu - Purple **Spice - Grey **Ragepuff - Bright Pink **Pucca - Bright Red **Junkrat - Bright Orange **Meng Huo - Brown **Spinal - White **Taffyta - Dark Pink **Lrrr - Dark Green (Have his own kart that a flying space tube) *Ragepuff was transformed by Spice to be an Anthro, Going by the name Janae Jigglypuff and even joining the Villainous Alliance. **This is also mark the 1st time that there was a character have become a former hero. **While there have been Humanoid shaped Pokemon, Jigglypuff was consider the first Anthro pokemon. *This was Lotu last time being a Villainous Alliance as she was transform by Babyfier to be raised by Sukanku Star and the other Inklings to have a more better lifestyle. *Due to Patricia guilt from her race with Taffyta, because of Taffyta's cheating of damaging the engines, that caused even Patricia to snap in a rage that frightened everyone, since it's rarely seen from Patricia, who realised that the threat of Lrrr conquering the planet had made the competition completely unraveled into no holds barred instead of a fair & fun competition, Lrrr manage to have a change of heart after a heartwarming moment from everyone comforting a saddened Patricia, accepting her apology one by one starting with Archer of all people & then all of the racers & the crowd, knowing how Patricia feels when it comes to both competition & the road rage & giving her a chance to race against Lrrr. Marking this the first time the Final Antagonist decided to accept defeat without a final battle or final race. **Despite being a good way to patch things up with lessons learned about being fair & have fun with others even in competitions, Wade Neon is the only one that felt ripped off by the fact everyone had took a brutal beating from the races trying to stop Lrrr. *Deadpool Arena is the only race track to have a Bike Race instead of a Kart Race. Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Main Story